¡Avalancha!
by feellikeaplat
Summary: Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos viajan al insólito paraje de Alaska de vacaciones. Lo que había empezado como una tranquila expedición, acabará con mucho más de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. Habrá mucho de agentes, enemigos acérrimos y sobretodo amistad.
1. Chapter 1

¡Siento no haber dado señales de vida en tanto tiempo pero me surgió algo inesperado! Y ahora me siento un poquito mal por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo pero por fín vuelvo a la carga.

La historia que les presento ahora se me ocurrió, ehm, no sé… ¿Habrá poco más de una semana? En fín, es un poquito curioso que empiece a escribir esta porque dejé guardadas en el cajón las que tenía pensadas muchísimo antes que esta.

Este fic se desarolla en las heladas montañas de Alaska y aunque aparecerá el quinteto de amigos preadolescentes la historia se centrará principalmente en el agente I(Isabella para los que no saben de que hablo). Bueno, ya divagué bastante.

Sin mas dilatación (Coque XD), que comience la historia.

* * *

Los niños colocaban tranquilamente el equipaje en sus habitaciones. El viaje había sido largo y bien se merecían un descanso, además, ya era de noche.

Phineas, acabado de acomodarse, se dirigió hacia la ventana y observo el paisaje nevado con una sonrisa en la cara. Definitivamente, irse una semana de vacaciones a Alaska fue una idea sensacional. Ahora se encontraban en una cabaña en mitad del paraje enblanquecido, tan solo a unos kilómetros de lo que sería la civilización.

Linda y Lawrence entraron a la habitación de los chicos, posiblemente para dar la orden de irse a la cama.

-Bien niños, ha sido un largo viaje y ahora toca descansar.- ordenó Linda afectuosamente.

En la habitación se escuchó una profunda queja.

-Nada de quejas, jovencitos. Candace e Isabella ya se fueron a dormir. Ahora vosotros cuatro.- dijo severa pero a la vez con aire divertido viendo a los niños con cara fastidiada mientras se acostaban.- Bien, buenas noches.

Los padres apagaron las luces y se fueron a su cuarto. Phineas se giró estratégicamente en su cama y observó a través de la ventana, la luna estaba en todo lo alto brillando con fuerza.

-¿Y bien, qué hacemos mañana?- preguntó Buford mirando al techo, era obvio que ninguno de los presentes podía dormir.

-¿Observamos copos de nieve en un microscopio?- propusó Baljeet.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio tan denso que era posible de cortar con un cuchillo.

-Como digas algo parecido otra vez duermes fuera.- amenazó el bravucón secante.

-Qué haya paz.- pidió Phineas divertido.- Pensadlo, estamos en Alaska, un lugar aún desconocido para nosotros, mañana deberíamos salir a explorarlo.

-¡Guai!-contestó Buford quedándose dormido en un momento.

-Me alegro de que estais de acuerdo. Presiento que mañana será un día inolvidable.- dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

-Bueno Ferb, nos quedamos solos.- comentó Baljeet con aspecto cansado. Silencio.-Supongo que me quedo solo. En fín, a dormir.

En ese momento, Buford empezó a roncar de forma atronadora.

-Esta será una noche muy larga…- murmuró resignado mientras intentaba dormir en vano…

* * *

¡Mother of God! Esto me recuerda a mi primera historia, que capitulillo tan cortito, pero bueno, supongo que se alargarán con el tiempo (quizás…)

Tomad nota de la frase de Phineas "Presiento que mañana será un día inolvidable", y vaya si lo será. En fín, no duden en dejar reviews. El próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo publicaré pero posiblemente la semana que viene así que a esperar.

¡Hasta mas ver!


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff " Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Phineas se levantó momentáneamente como si estuviese programado para hacerlo. El sol empezaba a lanzar sus primeros rayos de luz iluminando suavemente la habitación.

-¡Y otro día más! Y no cualquier día, hoy será un gran día.- anunció contento despertando al resto de compañeros de habitación.-¡Me siento genial, chicos!

-Lo dirás por ti…- balbuceó Baljeet quién lucía unas profundas y oscuras ojeras.-Buford no me dejó dormir en toda la noche con sus ronquidos.

Jeet miró a su némesis que seguía roncando con fuerza. Intentó levantarlo dándole un empujón pero este no despertaba.

-¡Buford, despierta!- gritó el hindú.

Nada.

-¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquilo?- se cuestionó Baljeet un poco molesto, la mala noche había atacado un poco a su afable carácter.

-¡Chicos, el desayuno!

-¡¿Desayuno?!-chilló Buford saltando de la cama. En menos de un instante ya no estaba en la habitación.

-Ahm, pero eso si tiene ansía…- murmuró Baljeet rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, vamos a desayunar.- dijo Phineas acompañado de Ferb y Jeet.-Ya todos, deben estar a la mesa.

Los niños se fueron del cuarto dejándolo solitario, o eso parecía. Un ornitorrinco aún dormía a pata suelta en su camita. Un pitido constante empezó a molestarlo. Perry abrió los ojos y somnoliento se puso el sombrero. Se puso encima de una alfombra que había en el cuarto y esta se hundió llevándolo consigo para después volver a colocarse normalmente.

El agente P se deslizó durante unos minutos por un pequeño tubo, ir desde Alaska hasta Danville no era trayecto corto. El monotrema cayó en una mullida silla roja y encima de él se iluminó una pantalla mostrando a Monogram, su superior monocejo.

-Buenos días agente P, no sabemos que anda tramando Doofenshmirtz pero debes ir y averiguarlo, sabemos que en este momento se encuentra en su casa de montaña en Alaska, puedes irte.

Perry miró molesto a Monogram durante unos instantes incómodos.

-Lo sé, acabas de venir de allí… Fallo nuestro.

El ornitorrinco se metió de nuevo en el tubo succionador y volvió a las nevadas tierras. Despues de un viaje largo, claro.

El agente P salió de la chimenea de su casa y voló con una mochila propulsora hasta el chalet de Doof.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿qué estais haciendo?- preguntó Isabella comiendo unos cereales y al verlos llegar.

-Desperezándonos, ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Phineas.

-Sí, ningún problema.

-Habla por ti.- se quejó Baljeet de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Isabella viendo el mal aspecto de su amigo hindú.

-Él no me dejó dormir.- contestó señalando a Buford mientras este se zampaba su comida en dos bocados.

-¡Ah! Culpa tuya, si te hubieses dormido antes que mí no te hubiese pasado.- se defendió el bravucón dedicándola una sonrisa socarrona.

Baljeet solo gruñó y se sentó a comer.

-¿Cúal es el plan de hoy?- preguntó Isabella acabando su comida.

-Una pequeña excursión para conocer los alrededores.- explicó Phineas devorando una tostada.

-Suena bien.

En tan solo unos minutos todos habían acabado, a excepción de Candace, que seguía en su habitación dormitando.

-Bien amigos, vamos a vestirnos y prepararnos.-exclamó Phineas.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé... No es muy largo pero que le vamos a hacer, mientras tendreis que conformaros, ¿próximo capítulo? Pues no sé, esta semana seguro, entre el jueves y el viernes. Sé que este capítulo no guarda mucho misterio, pero prometo que la acción llegará o en el siguiente capítulo o el próximo, más no puede tardar.

En fín, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Perry se acercó velozmente al chalet de Doofenshmirtz, que ya solo distaba de unas decenas de metros. Sin cortarse un pelo, atravesó una ventana abierta y aterrizó en el piso. Dejó su mochila y avanzó cautelosamente unos metros esperando ser atrapado en cualquier momento. Pasaron los segundos y el agente P no percibía señales de vida.

-¡Grrrr!-gruñó intentando llamar la atención de cualquiera. En ese instante Heinz se giró lentamente sobre un sillón rotatorio que estaba de espaldas al monotrema. Perry retrocedió instintivamente al verlo aparecer de repente.

-¡Oh, eres tú, Perry el ornitorrinco! Ven, acércate.

Perry se fue adónde él y se paró a su lado aguardando un movimiento en falso.

-¿Qué pasa? No te voy a atrapar Perry el ornitorrinco. ¡Estoy de vacaciones, y esta vez en serio! Creo que un científico malvado también tiene derecho a ellas, ¿no crees?

El agente P rodó los ojos como oliéndose el farol de su enemigo.

-¡¿No me crees?! Pero por favor, mírame, estoy en un sillón frente al fuego mientras tomo un buen chocolate.

El ornitorrinco señaló un gran aparato situado a unos metros de ellos, que aparentaba ser el típico Inator.

-¿Eso? Eso es mi Evita-avalanchinator, como su nombre indica, sirve para evitar avalanchas, solo lo disparo de vez en cuando para evitar que me caiga encima toneladas de nieve mortífera. ¿Ves? Aún es beneficioso-explicó el doctor volviendo a mirar el fuego mientras pegaba un sorbo.-Ahora en serio, Perry, ¿gustas?

Le tendió una taza de delicioso cacao, Perry lo miró no muy convencido pero luego pensó que ese Inator también podría salvar a su familia de una posible catástrofe, así que cogió la bebida y se sentó contiguo al sillón de Doofenshmirtz cómodamente. Realmente, se estaba agradable, al lado del fuego que crepitaba imparable, un entorno tranquilo y relajado, por no hablar de que podría estar con su amienemigo sin romperle una silla en la cabeza. Aquello era vida.

Más el ornitorrinco olvidó que, en su vida, nada es calmo durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Bien amigos! ¿Estais listos?- preguntó Phineas saliendo de la cabaña y parándose frente a ella esperando.

-¡Presente, campanilla!

Buford salió arrastrando a Baljeet por una pierna.

-¡Podrías soltarme!- chilló el hindú levantando la cara de la nieve y escupiéndola.

-Cómo quieras…

El bravucón lo elevó un poco y lo soltó haciendo que cállese de bruces.

-Gracias…- soltó Jeet sarcástico mientras se ponía en pie.

-¡Ya estamos!- exclamó Isabella saliendo del hogar acompañada de Ferb.

Phineas hechó un vistazo rápido al grupo. Todos iban bien abrigados y con una mochila al costado con lo necesario. El pelirrojo dio una sonrisa de satisfación al ver que todo estaba listo.

-¡Bien, vámonos!- gritó Phineas alegre mientras encabezaba la marcha a buen ritmo.

Ni bien habían avanzado unos 40 metros cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo.

-Esperad, ¿llevais todos vuestros móviles? Por sea acaso…

El grupo enseñó sus teléfonos a la vista del líder.

-Phineas, ¿llevas tú el tuyo?- preguntó Isabella.

El pelirrojo iba a contestar cuando se quedó pensativo, en verdad, no estaba seguro de haberlo cogido. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos sin encontrar dicho objecto. Se golpeó la frente levemente y se disculpó ante los demás:

-Lo siento, olvidé coger el mío, vuelvo en un momento.-dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la cabaña.

-Bueno Perry el ornitorrinco, creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer un disparo preventivo al Evita-avalanchinator.- comentó Doofenshmirtz mirando su reloj.- Lo hago cada cierto tiempo por precaución, sabes. Perdona, ¿te importaría activarlo tú mismo?, yo me siento muy bien aquí descansando…

El agente P le miró desafiante, pero como tenía razón y todo estaba demasiado apacible como estropearlo hizo caso y se levantó mientras seguía bebiendo su chocolate.

-Caray, si que tarda Phineas en coger su móvil…- murmuró Isabella mirando a lo lejos la cabaña sin observar movimiento alguno.

En ese momento, vió a Phineas salir de la casa con el móvil en alto y empezó a correr hacia ellos.

Perry se acercó tranquilamente al Inator.

-Solo es apretar el gran botón rojo, Perry el ornitorrinco.- comentó Doof sin girarse en su sillón.

El agente P casi tenía la máquina a su alcance cuando tropezó con una alfombra y cayó al suelo fuertemente, la bebida que portaba se derramó en el Evita-avalanchinator. Perry miró con una mirada alarmante al Inator que empezaba a echar chispas. Doof se dio la vuelta atraído por el ruído y vió su Inator enloqueciendo. Algo iba mal.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- chilló preocupado.- ¡Hay que desactivarlo rápido, podría provocar una avalancha!

Doofenshmirtz corrió hacia él mientras Perry se levantaba del suelo. En ese momento, el Inator se disparó, impactando contra una montaña.

Un instante de silencio.

-Uhm, pues no ha pasado nada…- murmuró Heinz mirándo la colina nevada.- Todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

En ese momento, se escucha un enorme estruendo y la nieve empieza a caer frenéticamente.

-Vale, quizás no todo salió a pedir de boca…

Perry miró impotente como la montaña se venía prácticamente abajo. Por suerte, eso ocurría en la montaña de enfrente y ellos estaban lo suficientemente elevados para evitar la embestida.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritaba Phineas corriendo hacia su grupo. En ese momento un ruído tremendo lo hace detenerse. El pelirrojo gira su cabeza lentamente hacia arriba cuándo la ve. Una avalancha de nieve venía hacía él sin detenerse un segundo, acumulando cada vez más nieve, cada vez mas fuerza, cada vez más imparable.

El grupo también miraba horrorizado como una avalancha se le venía encima a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Phineas! ¡Ven, corre!

-¡Rápido, sal de ahí!

-¡Vamos, lárgate! ¡¿A qué esperas?!

-¡Muévete!

Phineas hacía oídos sordos a sus amigos, solo yacía como una estatua, inmóvil. Tenía tal pánico que no era capaz de moverse del sitio, solo miraba hacia la nieve que cada vez estaba más cerca.

En ese momento de trance de Phineas, una persona forcejeaba por ir hacia él.

-¡No, Isabella!- chillaba Ferb agarrándolo del brazo.-¡No vayas o te arrastrarrá a ti también!

-¡Suéltame!-ordenaba Isabella intentando liberarse.

Buford y Baljeet, viendo que a Ferb se le empezaba a escurrir de entre sus manos, fueron a ayudarlo a sujetarla. Isabella se vió inmovilizada por sus tres amigos. Estaba perdiendo la calma, tenía que salvar a Phineas, quién seguía petrificado. Sin poder evitarlo y prácticamente inconsciente de lo que hacía, Isabella pegó unos fuertes codazos a sus aprisionadores y salió corriendo hacia Phineas.

-¡Isabella, NO!- chilló Ferb levántandose y perseguiendola.

Isabella ya solo estaba a unos metros de Phineas, al igual que la nieve, con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó hacia él y lo empujó sin reparos aterrizando ella misma en la nieve. El pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia el lado provocados por el impulso de su amiga hasta que no aguantó más el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ferb tropezó a medio camino e impactó bruscamente contra la nieve, perdiendo la posibilidad de alcanzarla.

En ese instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Isabella, aceptando lo inevitable, miró hacia Phineas por última vez. Quién sabe cuándo lo volvería a ver, o si lo volvía a ver. Phineas, todavía quieto sin asimilar la situación, la vió. Allí tirada en el suelo mirando hacia él, como queriendo decirle algo.

Entonces sucedió.

-Vaya, parece que la nieve empieza a detenerse.- dijo Heinz mirando el lugar.- No parece haber provocado muchos daños, quizás unos árboles arrancados…

Perry observó la situación intranquilo pero empezó a relajarse, quizás su enemigo tuviese razón, quizás por una vez, todo había salido medianamente bien.

Entonces un aterrador grito le heló la sangre. Fue un sonoro y largo grito que duró segundos, minutos incluso puede. Era el grito de un niño, un niño chillando desesperado el nombre de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Sin palabras… Nada que decir comparando con el anterior. Me encantó escribirlo, y se nota creo, sobretodo en lo largo del capítulo. En fín, se observa que la historia no es muy alegre, pero salió así, y según yo lo veo será seria, aunque a la vez muy tierna (supongo… vosotros diréis). En fín, si quieren dejar reviews adelante. Espero que les gustase, perdones las faltas de ortografía si las hay y disfruten de unos alegres carnavales los del hemisferio norte, y los del hemisferio sur aprovechen sus vacaciones. En fín…

¡El agente I se va! Digo yo, no Isabella. Ehm, bueno, ya veremos…


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Isabella abrió los ojos.

Luz.

Solo conseguía ver mucha luz.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Miró a su alrededor, que parecía ser la nada. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo etéreo, pero nada más. No había suelo, ni paredes, ni techo, solo el vació que se extendía hacia todos lados sin fín.

-¿Estoy muerta, acaso?- pensó para si misma.

Isabella dio unos pasos intentando llegar a algún sitio, pero que obviamente no tendrían destino.

-Uhm, vale… Intentemos recordar. Venía una avalancha, y Phineas estaba en medio, yo fui, lo empujé y posiblemente la avalancha me atrapó a mi… - la chica tragó saliva con su última afirmación, posiblemente ahora estaba camino de "un lugar mejor"…

-¡No, me niego! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!- gritó desesperada.

-¡Isabella!

-¿Eh?

Isabella oyó una voz que venía de todas partes, en su mundo de vacío era imposible situar algo con exactitud.

-¡Isabella!

La voz se oyó más fuerte, la agente pudo reconocerla. Esa voz era de Phineas, ¿pero desde dónde la llamaba?

-¡Phineas! ¿Dónde estás?

La chica chillaba en busca de su amigo, pero en la nada era inútil. Qué impotencia sentía escuchando la voz del ser que más amaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. De repente, su mundo se empezó a distorsionar. Oscureciendo, adquiriendo más colores… Un brillo deslumbrante la cegó haciendo que tuviese que tapar la vista.

Pasó un instante interminable y todo empezaba a clarear, cogiendo cada vez un aspecto más nítido. Isabella abrió los ojos lentamente, empezando a reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Alaska.

-¡Isabella!

La agente escuchó a Phineas de nuevo, se giró en su busca hasta que lo vió. Allí estaba, a unos metros de ella, haciendo agujeros a troche y moche sin descanso mientras la llamaba a gritos. A Isabella se le iluminó el alma, al verlo. Todo estaba normal, ella a salvo, él a salvo, todos a salvo. La chica no aguantó más la emoción y corrió hacia él dispuesta a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y no soltarlo jamás. Tan solo estaba a unos centímetros de él, ya podía sentirlo a su lado. Y lo atravesó.

Isabella se paró en seco perpleja, ¿que acababa de pasar?, ¿había atravesado a Phineas? ¿Tan cuál un fantasma? Miró al pelirrojo que seguía hundiendo sus manos en la tierra y sacando nieve apresurado.

-¿Phineas?- lo llamó. Sin contestación. -¡¿Phineas?!

El chico seguía a lo suyo sin dirigirse a su amiga. Isabella se acercó a él e intentó apoyar su mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. Mas esta se hundió como si nada en el cuerpo de su amigo. Lo intentó una vez y otra vez, pero su cuerpo seguía actuando como un espectro intocable.

Isabella se derrumbó en el suelo alarmada, algo no iba bien. ¿Y por qué Phineas seguía como buscando algo en la nieve? ¿A quién buscaba? ¿Era a ella? ¿Buscaba su cuerpo soterrado bajo metros de nieve? Pero eso era imposible, ella estaba allí… ¿O quizás solo estuviese su alma?

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquíííííí!- chilló Phineas a sus otros compañeros, que buscaban por otro lado. Se acercaron rápidamente al pelirrojo y se pararon a excavar con sus manos junto a él. Se podía observar un mano donde escarbaban. Isabella se acercó a ellos esperando sus peores temores.

-¡Aggg! ¡Los guantes no me permiten coger bien la nieve!- gruñó Phineas. Se sacó los guantes de un tirón y empezó a arrastrar toda la nieve que sus uñas y dedos permitían. Despues de unos minutos interminables, Phineas quitó el último motoncito, sus manos se hallaban violáceas, casi negras. Ya apenas transmitían movimiento. La chica observó lo que habían extraído de la nieve. Un horrible escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al verse a sí misma allí inamovible...

**Momentos antes…**

Perry se tiró hacia Doofenshmirtz desesperado, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. Señaló hacia el lugar de la catástrofe. Heinz pareció comprender lo que quería decirle.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tenemos que bajar a ver qué ha pasado Perry el ornitorrinco.- dijo paciente el doctor. Por una vez, quién mantenía la sangre fría era él y no el ornitorrinco. Estaba claro que el monotrema estaba demasiado intranquilo, si él no guardaba la calma la situación podría empeorar.- Bajemos, rápido.

Doofenshmirtz cogió su abrigo y harto veloces se encaminaron montaña abajo. El agente P corría todo lo que sus patas alcanzaban. Finalmente llegó antes que su enemigo al claro donde se encontraba el grupo de amigos. Perry, aún consciente de que no podían verlo como agente mantuvo las distancias observando. Doof llegó junto a él, y entendiendo que la situación lo apremiaba, esperó oculto junto al agente.

Rato después, Perry vió como su amo gritaba. En solo unos instantes todos se fueron junto al pelirrojo a desenterrar algo. El agente P notó la ausencia de alguien en el grupo pero decidió esperar y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Al fín los chicos parecían haber encontrado lo que buscaban. Perry se asomó un poco de su escondite y levantó su cuello lo máximo que podía para ver que era. Su corazón pegó un vuelco al verlo. Era ella, su compañera, su amiga.

Perry retrocedió negando con la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Él había accionado el Inator, él la había enterrado bajo metros de nieve, él lo causó todo, él era el culpable. Solo él.

Doofenshmirtz vió a su enemigo, parecía llevar la situación inquebrantablemente pero él conocía al ornitorrinco, sabía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y podría empezar a llorar. ¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía, de hecho, no conocía a ninguno de los niños allí presentes, ni siquiera a la chica que emergió de entre la nieve, a pesar de resultarle tan conocida. Pero él sabía que ellos eran importantes para su enemigo así que lo único que podría hacer era esperar a ver cómo reaccionaría el monotrema.

Perry seguía en shock, negando con la cabeza. Su cabeza le dictaba irse de allí corriendo, pues le podían descubrir en cualquier momento, mas su corazón le decía que quedase y fuese a ver como estaba su amiga. Perry no soportó más la presión y salió corriendo del lugar, no por miedo a que lo descubriesen, sino por cobardía. Doofenshmirt lo siguió velozmente.

Era la primera vez que se acobardaba así ante una situación. Él solo quería olvidarlo todo, escapar de los problemas, ignorar. El agente P corría a más no poder, no tenía un destino fijo, solo corría. No le importaba rascarse con los árboles o chocarse con los troncos, solo seguía sin mirar atrás.

Hasta que tropezó, cayó de bruces al suelo llevándose a la boca montones de nieve, el ornitorrinco se empezó a revolver pegando sus puños contra el suelo furioso mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin compasión. Heinz llegó adónde él y lo vió gruñendo exasperado. Fue hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente oprimiéndolo en su pecho, Perry se resistía más, por una vez el doctor fue más fuerte qué él y no consiguió liberarse. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que el monotrema pareció calmarse. Doofenshmirtz lo liberó suavemente y lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Mejor?

Perry se secó una lágrima y asintió un poco cabizbajo.

-Toma. Se te ha caído por el camino. – dijo el doctor ofreciéndole su sombrero.- Póntelo, recuerda que un buen agente no pierde jamás la compostura, por muy mala que sea la adversidad.

Perry sonrió al comentario de su enemigo y colocó el gorro en su cabeza. Estaba claro que afrontaba una decisión difícil, pero tampoco era para correr sin sentido y rumbo. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora sería volver y ver el estado de su compañera.

Los amienemigos se encaminaron de nuevo adonde los chicos, Perry miró a Doof con otros ojos, sabía que era una persona especial, pero a partir de ahora si había una razón para verlo como un verdadero amigo.

* * *

Uhm, ¿quizás demasiado emotivo el capítulo? ¡Será posible que se me da mejor escribir historietas tristes que historietas románticas! En fín, eses momentos especiales entre Perry y Doof… No malinterpreteis por favor, solo trato su relación como una amistad muy profunda pero a la vez muy compleja, pero bueno, me gusta tratar estos temitas. Respecto al Phinbella, me sorprende ver lo que saqué de mi cabecita, creo que si me quedó bien expresado. Me alegra ver que parece que estoy mejorando en la escritura a la hora de expresar sentimientos o en general.

Agradezco las reviews que me llegan y por supuesto, espero encantada las futuras.

¿Próximo capítulo? I don´t know, pero llegará la semana que viene si no hay problemas. Y no sé… ¿demoré en actualizar este?

¡Ah, sí! gphinbella93, espero que no bajase el nivel, aunque creo que en mi opinión no lo hice jajaja.

Y FanPhineasyFerb2011, de esta no pudo haber suspense, y sino, ¿dónde lo puse? En serio, creo que a veces no se ni lo que escribo… -.-"

Ya divagué mucho, ¡hasta la próxima, queridos lectores!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Ayyy! ¡De verás que lo siento! Quise actualizar DESDE EL MARTES PASADO pero me falló gravemente la inspiración y no escribí nada de nada prácticamente. El vienres me vino la inspiración como un rayo de sol PERO me surgió un mal imprevisto de última hora y no pude actualizar, teniéndolo que dejar para la siguiente semana, así que siento mucho haber tardado más de lo previsto y aquí teneis el nuevo capítulo. Y desde luego espero que la tardanza haya merecido la pena.

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Isabella observó confusa su cuerpo ante los chicos.

Era ella.

La chica empezó a unir cabos lentamente, aunque visto lo visto, ya todo estaba muy claro. Su cuerpo inerte se hallaba enfrente de ella, mientras esta misma parecía haberse transformado en un espectro o un alma. O una de dos, o se estaba muriendo o bien se encontraba atravesando un estado de proyección astral. Y fuese cal fuese, en las dos no presentaría signo de vida alguno.

La agente tragó saliva. Ahora los chicos llevaban su cuerpo apresurados hasta la cabaña. Iba a seguirlos cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio al agente P y Doofenshmirtz ocultos a unos pocos metros de ella. Entonces se le vino a la mente, se decía de los animales que podían ver los espíritus, quizás Perry la viese a ella. De repente el dúo de amienemigos se levantó del lugar y se acercó lentamente a la cabaña, atravesando a Isabella. La chica observó con cara fastidiada que definitivamente, el ornitorrinco tampoco podía verla.

Sin más que hacer, los siguió resignada y se puso a su lado, observando por la ventana cómo se sucedían las cosas. Perry ojeó durante unos instantes hacia donde se encontraba Isabella, le dio la impresión de que no se encontraban solos, mas la ignoró y siguió atento.

La agente I miró como los padres recibían la noticia.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritó Phineas cargando aún a Isabella, bueno su cuerpo, me entienden.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llevas a Isabella cargada en ti?- preguntó Linda extrañada.

-¡La ha pillado una avalancha, hay que llamar a una ambulancia, llevarla al hospital! ¡LO QUE SEA!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

Los adultos tardaron unos segundos en asimilarlo pero rápidamente se pusieron en movimiento. Linda llamó a una ambulancia y Lawrence cogió a Isabella reposándola en un sofá.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntó Phineas dudoso y preocupado.

Su padre lo tomó el pulso a la chica poniendo una cara indescifrable.

-Sí, seguro que se pondrá bien Phineas.- contestó Lawrence intentando tranquilizar al pelirrojo, pero en su cabeza pensaba lo contrario, o no le encontraba el pulso o su vida corría serio peligro.

Varios minutos de tensión después, se escucharon resonar unas sirenas a lo lejos. Doof y Perry se escondieron raudos para evitar ser vistos por la familia, Isabella los siguió apresurada hasta que recordó que a ella no la podían ver.

Rapidamente unos médicos bajaron del vehículo y cogieron el cuerpo de la chica, Phineas quiso ir con ella pero no le dejaron, solo un adulto o dos.

-Lawrence, tú coge el coche y vente con los niños, yo iré con Isabella.- dijo Linda subiendo a la ambulancia.- ¿Y ahora como le cuento yo esto a Vivian?

El vehículo arrancó alejándose con una sonora sirena.

-¡Bien, niños vámonos!- Subieron todos al coche y también se fueron rápidamente tras la ambulancia.

En eso, salen un ornitorrinco y un científico malvado de su escondrijo.

-Vaya, ¿y ahora cómo los seguimos?- se preguntó Heinz.

Perry silbó con los dos y desde algún punto misterioso del cielo llegó su aerodeslizador. Se montaron en él y volaron por el aire siguiendo a una distancia prudente a los otros vehículos. Entonces Isabella se quedó sola.

-¿Y ahora yo que hago?- se preguntó enfadada.- No sé cómo llegar ni adónde ir, ¡no dijeron el hospital!

De repente, de entre la densidad del bosque salió una chica adulta de pelo moreno y se acercó a Isabella.

-Si quieres irte al cielo, debes hacer las paces con ellos, Isabella.- dijo la mujer llamando la atención de la agente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú, cómo ves y cómo sabes mi nombre?- interrogó la agente.

-Soy Melinda y te veo porque tengo la habilidad de ver y comunicarme con los muertos. Vengo a ayudarte a descansar en paz.

-Oye, no sé lo que dices pero yo ni estoy muerta ni necesito descansar en paz tan pronto.

-No te cierres Isabella, debes eliminar ese rencor que tienes contra tu familia y amigos.-exclamó Melinda.

-¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Yo no guardo rencor, sigo viva!- dijo Isabella empezando a enfadarse.

-Solo eres un alma en pena que vagambudea por ahí sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Qué sigo viva, chiflada! Rayos, ¡¿mi cuerpo etéreo no puede teletransportarse o algo así para alejarme de esta loca?!

-¡Eso, eso, libera ese rencor conmigo!

-¡Madre mía, quiero irme al hospital! ¡Al hospital!- gritaba Isabella desesperada por huir de esa mujer. Y cómo si fuesen ordenes, su espíritu se desvaneció frente a los ojos de la chica morena.

-Y otra alma que descansa en paz…- comentó con orgullo Melinda mientras volvía a desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque a un destino incierto.

Isabella abrió los ojos. A su alrededor decenas de personas y médicos se movían. En ese momento un médico se acercó corriendo.

-¡Doctor House, necesitamos sus servicios!

Un hombre maduro salió por una puerta, su mirada era arisca y penetrante.

-Aquí estoy… ¿A quién hay que operar?- contestó secante.

-¡Muy bien, corten! ¡A positivar!- gritó de repente una voz.

Isabella se dio la vuelta extrañada, estando pendiente de la conversación entre los médicos no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en un plató de serie.

-¡Porras, este hospital no! Ni siquiera es de verdad, al hospital que llevaron mi cuerpo.- se quejó mientras se volvía a volitizar.

**Días después…**

Un asistente infórmatico observaba unas imágenes a través de un ordenador hasta que vió algo extraño.

-¡Oiga señor, venga a ver esto!

-¿Qué es?

Un capítulo que se había grabado hace unos días mostró un ser blanquecino y apenas visible en medio del lugar mientras se desarrollaba la conversación entre House y el médico.

-¿Se nos coló un espíritu en el plató o qué?- soltó el asistente.

-¿Sabes que tenemos que hacer ahora?- preguntó el superior.

-¿Qué señor?

-¡Llamar a lo Cazafantasmas!- exclamó mientras rompía su ropa dejando entrever un mono azul con una especie de aspirador detrás. Y en ese empieza a sonar la canción propia de "Ghostbusters" mientras la canta a plena pulmón con el asistente en coros, quién ya había cambiado también su ropa.

_(Ghostbusters!)  
If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
(Ghostbusters!)_

_If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good_  
_Who ya gonna call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_  
_I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

_If you're seein' things runnin' through your head_  
_Who can you call?_  
_(Ghostbusters!)_

-¡EH, DETENED ESTO! ¡Estamos con MI historia no con la de estes pánfilos y su aventura de cómo rescataron al plató de televisión de los fantasmas!- chilló Isabella ya en cuerpo completo apareciendo en pantalla.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Yo decido cómo sigue la narración, no tú. ¡Fuera hasta nuevo aviso!

-¡Mal día en el que decidiste convertirme en uno de los mejores agentes secretos de la OSAC! ¡Volvemos enseguida!- gritó Isabella golpeando a la cámara y dejando la pantalla con unas barras cromáticas con la cara del agente I en el medio.

Instantes después, Isabella volvió a hacer funcionar la cámara mostrando que todo el plató detrás suya está destrozado y con gente moribunda en el suelo.

-Bien, he tenido un cambio de impresiones con quién dirige estas historias y seguiremos con la mía.- y dicho esto, se largó arrastrando por una pierna a cierta escritora incosciente._  
_

**Al presente de nuevo…**

La agente apareció en un lugar similar al de antes. Un pasillo larguísimo lleno de puertas numeradas que se perdía en un cruce, si era un hospital seguro.

-Espero que acertara esta vez con el hospital…- murmuró mirando al alrededor.-¿Y si es este? ¿Dónde estarán todos?

En ese momento, al fondo del pasillo apareció Linda acompañada de un médico. Isabella se escondió tras un maceta para que no la viesen. Se quedó un momento estatuada mirando a un punto X y después emitió un bufido a la par que se daba un manotazo en la frente. Seguían sin verla…

-Bien, señora Flynn, le hemos hecho unas pruebas a la chica y tenemos buenas y malas noticias. La buenas es que sigue viva, la mala es que… - el doctor vaciló en este instante como si temiese decirlo.

-Dígalo por favor.

-La chica, señora Flynn, está en coma, y no sabemos cuando se puede despertar. Si llega a despertarse…

Linda e Isabella recibieron la noticia como una puñalada. La agente se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hacia el suelo. Esto se complicaba más de lo necesario por momentos, desde luego, ya no podría ir peor… ¿O sí?

-¡ISABELLA!- chilló apareciendo Phineas por el pasillo y corriendo como un loco.

Linda vio a su hijo acércandose a toda velocidad. ¿Y él? Se llevaba muy bien con Isabella, si la viese así se desmoralizaría de por vida.

-¡Phineas espera!- ordenó interpusiendo en su camino.

Pero el pelirrojo la esquivó ágilmente teniendo solo ojos para la puerta en la que estaba su amiga. De un empujón entró esperando ver a Isabella sentada en la cama tranquilamente, quizás leyendo una revista o anotando la "Insignia de sobrevivir a una avalancha", pero se encontró algo distinto.

-¿Isabella?

La chica estaba tumbada en la cama conectada a lo que parecía ser un electrocardiograma, el cuál pitaba esporádicamente.

-¿Isabella? ¿Estás dormida?- preguntó al aire poniéndose a su lado. La empujó levemente para ver si despertaba.

-Phineas… Isabella está…- tartamudeó Linda entrando acompañada del médico y los demás que ya habían llegado.- Está… profundamente dormida.

Phineas miró a su madre extrañado.

-Ya veo que duerme, pero está bien, ¿no?

-No me has entendido…- suspiró Linda mientras el ambiente se ponía tenso. – Phineas, está en coma…

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo.

-¡Jah! ¿En coma? Qué tontería, Isabella está perfectamente, ¿díselo tú?- dijo dando un leve codazo a la chica. –Vamos, despiértate y demuestra lo contrario.

Isabella no se movió de la cama.

-No, no me puedes hacer esto, no, no…- negaba el pelirrojo.- Y todo por mi culpa…

-Phineas, no fue tu culpa, ha sido un accidente.- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¡No, sí fue mi culpa! ¡Si ella no me hubiese salvado la vida ahora no estaría en coma! ¡Yo tenía que estar ahí, y no ella! ¡No se lo merece!- confesó señalando a su amiga mientras se le quebraba la garganta.

-¿Isabella se puso en el medio apártandote a ti?- exclamó asombrada Linda, porque pensándolo bien, no sabía ni siquiera que pasó exactamente antes de la avalancha.

-Sí…- murmuró con un hilillo de voz mientras miraba a la chica tumbada en la cama.

La madre de los hermanastros se apenó por Isabella, ¿cómo un alma tan noble pudo haber sufrido un percance tan horrible?

-En fín, será mejor que la dejemos descansar…- dijo Linda sacando a todos de la habitación.- Phineas, será mejor que sal…

El muchacho había cogido una silla y se había sentado al lado de su amiga a contemplarla en silencio. La madre miró al doctor y asintieron mutuamente.

-Será mejor dejarlos a solas… Él la necesita, y ella a él también. Les vendrá bien.- murmuró cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Todos se fueron dejando al dúo solo, o eso aparentaba. Un espectro bien conocido atravesó la puerta y se sorprendió al ver allí a Phineas haciéndole compañía a su cuerpo inamovible. Isabella se acercó lentamente intentando no hacer ruído, lo cuál sonaba absurdo, pero hasta ella tenía la necesidad de dejarlos en el silencio, sintiendo que si hacía el menor crujido los molestaría.

El fantasma (o lo que fuese) de Isabella se sentó al otro lado de la habitación justo enfrente de Phineas, teniendo entre ellos dos la cama hospitalaria. De vez en cuando, un pequeño pitido sonaba mostrando que la niña aún seguía viva y a su vez, rompiendo el monótomo silencio de la habitación.

-No me puedo creer que te importara tanto, Flynn…- susurró Isabella viendo lo concentrado que estaba mirándola, como si con su mirada pudiese llegar a despertarla.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y un segundo después se escuchó un sonoro golpe fuera. Phineas se giró mirando a ver quién era. A la entrada apareció un hombre desgarbado, con el pelo alborotado y embutido en una bata blanca.

-Perdone, ¿pero quién es usted?- preguntó Phineas mirando al hombre.

* * *

-E aquí un episodio más. Este me encantó escribirlo, y no dudé en usar un poquitín la comedia a pesar de ser una historia seria. Por eso he puesto unas poquitas parodias a lo largo del, unas muy reconocibles y otras, quizás no tanto, ¿sabriais identificarlas? Bueno y ahora...

-¡Oye, deja de hablar y empieza ya con el siguiente capítulo!- interrumpió Isabella de repente.

-¡Eh, no deberías estar aquí! ¡Fuera!

-No me ordenes que sabes que puedo contigo.

-Porque yo te dí la fuerza (¿Feel like a Yoda?)

-Y aún sin ella podría, enclenque.

-¿Enclenque yo? Oye, estás muy agresiva.

-¡¿Agresiva yo?!

Y entonces las dos chicas se mataron a pelear dando vueltas por el suelo mientras destrozaban todo a su paso. ¿Apuestas por la vencedora?


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a DanPovenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-Ehm, ¿yo? Estooo, me he equivocado.- dijo el hombre volviendo a salir y a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Doofenshmirtz?- se preguntó el espectro de Isabella al verlo allí.- ¿Cómo sabe él que estoy aquí?

Isabella atravesó la puerta y vió a los dos amienemigos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el científico mirando a su al monotrema.

Perry escupió asqueado la tierra que tenía en la boca y gruñó enfadado.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Darte esa patada y estrellarte contra la pared para que acabases cayendo dentro de la maceta no estuvo bien pero no quieres que ese chico te vea, ¿no? Si no te mostraste a él hasta ahora deduzco que no quieres que te vea.

El ornitorrinco se recolocó el sombrero no muy convencido, la patada había sido muy molesta pero admitía que el científico estaba en lo cierto, no lo podían ver.

-Bien, tendremos que esperar a que se vaya…- murmuró el doctor.- O bien podemos…

Perry negó con la cabeza y el doctor se volvió a guardar el cartucho de dinamita en el bolsillo.

-Vale, obligarlo a salir a base de explosiones no es buena idea…

-No, yo tampoco lo creo.-exclamó isabella como intentando que la escuchase. Algo absurdo.

-Bien doctor, le diré a Phineas que el tiempo de visita acabó.- habló Linda apareciendo en el pasillo acompañada del médico.

-¡Ah, personas!- chilló en bajito Doof como si los temiese. Perry lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo llevó con él hacia una habitación contigua para esconderse, encerrándose dentro. Isabella los iba a seguir cuando chilló de furia.

-¡Pero no me entrará en la cabeza que no me ven!

Resignada se paró a observar los sucesos, más no podía hacer.

Linda entró al cuarto y vió a su hijo igual que antes, en silencio y sentado frente al cuerpo de Isabella.

-Phineas, tenemos que irnos ya.- dijo su madre con la voz más tranquila posible.- Mañana, la podrás volver a ver.

El pelirrojo se quedó un rato sin hacer nada, como si estuviese en otro mundo y nada del exterior llegase a él. Pero se acabó levantando y acompañando a su madre, dedicándole una última mirada de melancolía a la habitación.

-Creo que ya se han ido…- susurró Doofenshmirtz escuchando alejarse unos pasos.- Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? Hace cómo fresquillo…

Prendió la luz y ahogó un grito al asimilar lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba en una habitación llena de cuerpos sin vida. Gente anciana y joven, manteniéndose a temperatura baja en aquel cuarto. Algunos ya depositados en sus cápsulas de criogenización y otros aún tumbados en la camilla con los ojos perdidos. Heinz se quedó petrificado con el cuerpo helado y Perry lo tuvo que sacar cogido de una mano.

-¿P-pero qué d-diablos hace una c-cámara de criogenización en m-mitad del pasillo?- tartamudeó asustado mientras tomaba una taza de té temblando entre sus manos. Perry palmeó su espalda intentando tranquilizarlo. Cuando el doctor pareció calmarse, el ornitorrinco señaló decidido la puerta.

-Vamos.- confirmó Doof convencido cogiendo el pomo.

Agarró la manilla aguantando la respiración y sudando mientras temía lo que podría encontrarse. Y abrió la puerta.

Ni harto vino recibió una sonora bofetada en su cara que le pudo haber partido el cuello.

-¡SINVERGÜENZA!-chilló una señora tapándose el cuerpo con una toalla mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Ayyy! ¿Pero que ha pasado?- gimoteó el doctor aguantándose la cara.- Además, ¿qué hace un vestidor aquí? Esto no es un centro comercial, ¡no tiene sentido!

Perry se encogió de hombros y señaló resignado la puerta correcta. El agente agarró el pomo y entró lentamente asomándose muy poco. Hasta que vió una figura echada en la cama. Era ella. El ornitorrinco avanzó lentamente hacia ella y subió a la silla para verla mejor.

La observó tristemente lo que había escuchado al médico de camino a su habitació era verdad, estaba en coma. Por su culpa.

Doofenshmirtz entró masajeándose la mejilla y por alguna razón al ver a esa chica así se le encogió el corazón. Él no sabía porque, pero sentí que esa niña era importante para el ornitorrinco y para sí mismo. En ese momento, un espectro observaba curioso la escena, había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Cómo sabían ellos que estaba aquí?

-Perry el ornitorrinco… ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Heinz.

El monotrema lo observó paciente, se acercó a Isabella un poco más y puso su sombrero en la cabeza de su amiga.

-¿Isabella la preadolescente?-soltó sorprendido.- ¿A ella la pilló la avalancha?

Perry se volvió a poner el sombrero esperando que el científico no cometiese el error de no reconocerla.

-Yo he provocado la avalancha con mi Inator, está aquí por mi culpa…- murmuró Heinz culpable poniéndose a su lado, a la vez que sorprendía a Perry y a Isabella.-Perry, siento mucho esto, de verdad… No fue mi intención provocar tanto daño, y menos a ella. Si quieres destrozarme los huesos, adelante.

-¿Doofenshmirtz hizo que cayese esa avalancha? ¿Pero cómo?- se preguntó la agente sorprendida.

El ornitorrinco negó con la cabeza.

-¿Doof no tiene la culpa? ¿Y entonces quién?- siguió el fantasma hablando.

-¿Dices que yo no tengo la culpa? Pero yo construí el Inator…

Perry le hizo una señal de stop y se señaló a él.

-Y tú derramaste el líquido y enloqueciste el aparato…- murmuró viendo adónde quería llegar su enemigo.- No, no, tú no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo. Yo construí el Inator.

-¡¿Perry?! ¿Tú me has hecho esto? ¡Pero es imposible, no!- negaba Isabella intentando asimilar que su amigo la había dejado así. En su intento por olvidar lo que había escuchado desapareció de allí, hacia no se sabe que lugar.

El agente P se giró de nuevo hacia la chica, dando a entender, que no aceptaría más culpa que la suya.

-Perry el ornitorrinco, no puedes cargar tu solo con la culpa, la OSAC se acabará enterando de esto y no quiero saber lo que te harán por herir de gravedad a una agente. Deja que yo me entregue, tengo mucha culpa y me lo merezco por haberlo hecho.

El monotrema lo observó con una leve sonrisa en la cara para acabar negando con la cabeza. Las intenciones de Doofenshmirtz eran buenas, pero no se merecía que lo metiesen en el asunto cuando la culpa solo había sido de él. Y ese delicioso chocolate.

Los dos se quedaron allí observando a la chica durante unos minutos interminables.

**Mientras, por otro lado…**

Una alarma empezó a sonar en el cuartel general de la OSAC, alertando a Carl, el becario. El chico, asistente de un montón de ordenadores y cámaras de vigilancia, estaba recibiendo un aviso de que él nombre de cierto agente había sido usado en la red. De una especie de fax salió un papel.

-¿Y esto?- dijo cogiéndolo y leyéndolo.- Es un diagnóstico de uno de nuestros agentes, el agente I. Al parecer se encuentra en el hospital en estado de… ¡¿coma?! ¡Mayor Monogram!

El becario salió del cuarto dónde tenía todos sus ordenadores y fue a la sala dónde grababan los comunicados a agentes.

-¿Qué ocurre Carl?- preguntó Monogram viendo lo preocupado que venía.

-¡Al parecer el agente I se encuentra en el hospital en coma!- exclamó Carl enseñándole el papel.

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritó sorprendido el militar.- Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver que ha ocurrido.

El mayor hizo unas llamada y rápidamente un helicóptero los llevó hasta el lejano hospital.

**Y de vuelta con los amienemigos…**

-Oye Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿crees que algún día despertará?- preguntó Doofenshmirtz no muy seguro mientras seguía mirando a la chica, al igual que el monotrema.

El monotrema abrió el pico para gruñir algo cuando alguien interrumpió en la puerta. Los dos amienemigos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos.

-¿El Mayor Monoceja y su ayudante el doctor Coco?- preguntó perplejo Heinz.

-¡No puede ser, el agente I, realmente está en coma!- exclamó Monogram ignorando a Doof y acércandose a ella.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Perry volvió a abrir el pico cuando lo interrumpieron de nuevo, entrando una persona más a la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí y quienes son?- preguntó un médico severo.- El tiempo de visita acabó hace mucho.

-Perdone, pero tengo que hablar con el que manda aquí. Soy el mayor de la agencia OSAC.-dijo el militar serio.-Trabajo para el gobierno.

-Ohm, ¿es del gobierno? Acompáñeme entonces.-pidió el médico saliendo con él.

-Tú, Doofenshmirtz, fuera. El ornitorrinco que se quede.- ordenó Francis antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

-Ah, no es justo, nos vemos Perry el ornitorrinco, me voy a la sala de espera.- Se quejó Doofenshmirtz saliendo y dejando solos al monotrema, la chica y el becario.

-Oye, agente P, ¿Qué le ocurrió al agente I?-preguntó Carl. Perry iba a abrir el pico para gruñir cuando lo interrumpieron por enésima vez.

-Bien, Carl, llama a los refuerzos. Nos llevamos al agente I.- soltó el Mayor Monogam entrando a la habitación.

A Perry se le cayó la boca al suelo. ¿Qué iban a hacer qué?

* * *

Y otro más, espero que les gustase la cuestión final. ¿Por qué Monogram se quiere llevar a Isabella? ¿Qué habló el militar con el doctor jefe? La respuesta a estas preguntas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, ¡no se lo pierdan amigos!

Pero antes de la despedida para el siguiente, una llamada a tódos los fickers, únanse al nuevo topic "The Phineas and Ferb Fics Awards", un emocionante concurso dónde se podrán batir escritores de todas las tallas, con un montón de categorías para adecuarse cada uno con su especialidad y duelos por alcanzar el podio. ¡Únanse ahora compañeros, porque tan solo tienen de plazo hasta el mes de Julio y las historias se tienen que presentar terminadas! ¡Vamos anímense!

(_N/A:Para más información, pregunten al creador de la idea, **gphinbella93**_).

Recuerden que lo importante es participar, y además, imaginen las cantidades de historias buenas que podrían salir con este concurso...

Espero que se animen a unirse al concurso, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Agente I fuera!

¿Salí bien en la presentación del anuncio?

**OFF**


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-Oiga doctor, aquí hay un señor que dice trabajar para el gobierno que quiere hablar con usted.

-Hágalo pasar.

Al despacho entró el Mayor Monogram cerrando la puerta tras de sí para hablar en privado.

-Pues usted dirá.- dijo el doctor mirándolo mientras el mayor se sentaba.

-Quiero hablar sobre la paciente que entró en coma, Isabella García-Shapiro.

-Ah sí, algo horrible. Esperemos que llegue a recuperarse.

-Todos lo esperamos. Bien, le venía a decir que nos la llevamos.-dijo Monogram secante.

-¿Cómo? Perdone, no puede venir aquí y llevarse un paciente así como así.-replicó el doctor un poco molesto.-Aquí la atenderán bien.

-Le recuerdo que trabajo para el gobierno.- dijo enseñándole una placa oficial.- Además, nuestras instalaciones están más avanzadas, la podremos tratar mejor.

El doctor lo observó derrotado, siendo del gobierno se la podrían llevar.

-Bien señor...

-Mayor Monogram.

-Mayor Monogram, visto las circunstancias se puede llevar a la paciente. Pero no entiendo porque quiere llevársela, es solo una niña, no es imprescindible para el gobierno.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe si es imprescendible o no.- soltó Monogram levántandose de la silla dispuesto a irse.

-Espere.- le detuvo el doctor.- La chica tiene familia, cómo personal de gobierno puede llevársela pero no puede evitar que su familia quiera verla.

-Tiene razón, pero esto es estrictamente secreto así que cuando llegue el familiar más cercano, repito, solo el más cercano le da este número.- explicó el militar mostrándole una tarjeta de visita que solo llevaba apuntado el número.

-De acuerdo. Pero oiga, ¿dónde trabaja usted?- preguntó el doctor guardándose la tarjeta.

-En la agencia de gran prestigio OSAC.- contestó orgulloso el monocejo.

-¿OSAC? Menudo nombre más...

-¡Cállese! Ya sé que no es nada chulo.- protestó Francis en tono fastidoso e infantil.

-Vale, vale. Adios Mayor Monogram. Un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.- contestó recuperando la compostura y saliendo del despacho.

Francis caminó un buen trecho por los pasillos y llegó a la habitación.

-Bien, Carl, llama a los refuerzos. Nos llevamos al agente I.

A Perry se le cayó la boca al suelo y Carl simplemente obedeció llamando por un teléfono móvil. Cuándo los refuerzos ya estaban de camino, Carl no pudo evitar interesarse.

-Oiga señor, ¿por qué nos llevamos al agente I?

-Carl, nuestras instalaciones son más avanzadas y estará mejor atendida. Además, dejarla aquí en coma e indefensa sería exponerla a un posible ataque enemigo. No pienso arriesgarme.

Al agente P se tranquilizó a medida que escuchaba. Solo lo hacía por su bien, la estaba protegiendo.

-Bien, agente P, si quieres vete a por Doofenshmirtz. Puesto que los dos estabais aquí acompañándola espero que me podais dar una explicación razonable a porque el agente I está aquí.- dijo Monogram tranquilamente.

Al ornitorrinco se le paró el corazón al escucharlo y palmeó fuertemente el pecho para concienzarse de que no estaba soñando. ¿Explicar esto?

Horas después, los refuerzos habían llegado y se llevaron a Isabella a la agencia OSAC. Ya era noche cerrada cuando llegaron, llevaron a la chica a las instalaciones médicas de la agencia, que realmente se veían más avanzadas y la dejaron reposar.

Acto después, Monogram se presentó en la guarida del agente P, dónde lo esperaban Doof y el ornitorrinco mismo. Perry se movía inquieto, iba a tener que explicarle lo que había pasado, y cuando supiesen la verdad no le gustaría pensar lo que le ocurriría.

-Agente P, ahora que estamos en un ambiente tranquilo ya podemos hablar sin interrupciones.- dijo Francis sin romper el contacto visual.

El monotrema miró al suelo triste.

-Oye Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿quieres que se lo explique yo?- preguntó Heinz, pues el ornitorrinco no podía hablar.- Si no quieres que hable lo respecto.

El agente P le hizo una seña de que procediese a contarlo todo. Doofenshmirtz miró a Monogram esperando la aprobación.

-Adelante.- confirmó el militar dispuesto a escuchar.

-Verás, resulta que esta tarde no tenía pensado llevar a cabo mi plan malvado, solo quería pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones y como estaba en las montañas y no quería imprevistos, como una avalancha, construí un Inator para detener avalanchas, la cuál activaba cada cierto tiempo. Despues llegó Perry el ornitorrinco y le invité a relajarse, sin maldad. Le pedí que activase el Inator pero... tropezó y derramó una bebida en la máquina, haciendo que se estropease y disparase. El Inator provocó una avlancha y atrapó a Isabella la preadolescente.

El científico malvado se dejó caer sentado en el sillón, concluyendo la historia. Monogram no había dicho nada en todo el rato y su expresión no había variado.

-Agente P, ¿así sucedió? ¿Tú eres el culpable?- preguntó Francis.

Perry asintió cabizbajo.

-Eres consciente de que has herido de gravedad a un agente amigo, ¿verdad? Fuese un accidente o no.- habló Francis caminando de un lado a otro.- Y por mucho que me duela decirlo, no quedarás impune de esto...

-¿Qué le hará a Perry?- preguntó Doofenshmirtz temiendo por su enemigo.

-Agente P, estás despedido.

* * *

O.O

¿Perry despedido? Saquen sus propias conclusiones amigos. Algo que quiero dejar claro, aunque ya debería estarlo en este capítulo. Yo al Mayor Monogram no lo veo con un lado oscuro horrible, yo lo considero bueno y justo. Así que no vayan a por él, es su trabajo.

Siento que este capítulo fuese más corto de lo normal, pero creo que no podía alargarlo más tampoco.

La verdad, no sé que más decir así que hasta la próxima.

Posdata: participen en The Phineas and Ferb Fics Awards.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, ya sé que dirán, "¿Pero donde se había metido esta? ¿Qué pasa que no actualiza ni nada?" Pues daré una explicación rápida para no demorar más esto. Primero, exámenes y muy poco tiempo, y segundo, el pinche internet que no funcionaba por lo que no pude hacer casi nada. Bien, con esto bastá, (no les aburriré más con mi vida) un descargo de responsabilidad: Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

¡Y que suba el telón!

* * *

-¿D-despedido?- tartamudeó Isabella.

El espectro había decidido volver a reaparecer en el lugar que sucedían las cosas. Aunque la curiosidad había matado al gato (casi ya literalmente), la chica sabía que se debía arriesgar a escuchar cualquier cosa, por dolorosa que fuera.

-Pero Monoceja, ¿qué está diciendo? ¡No puede despedir a Perry el ornitorrinco!- protestó Doofenshmirtz.

-¿Y tú crees que me agrada hacerlo? De veras que lo siento mucho, pero esto no podía dejarlo pasar así como así.- contestó Francis.

-Eres un…- dijo Heinz acercándose a él con los puños cerrados. Pero Perry lo detuvo.- Perry, ¿qué haces? ¿Dejarás que te haga esto?

El monotrema solo lo miró suplicante de que no empeorara las cosas. El doctor suspiró y se echó atrás resignado.

-Bien, agente P, dame tu sombrero, placa y reloj comunicador. Recuerda que no puedes hablarle de esta agencia a nadie o te someteremos a un borrado de memoria.- dijo el militar.

Perry le entregó el reloj y la placa, cogió su gorro entre sus manos y le lanzó una última mirada melancólica, pues estaba arrancándose un trozo muy importante de su vida, para acabar entregándoselo a Monogram.

-Perry, quedas oficialmente destituido de tu cargo como agente secreto. Puedes irte.- proclamó su ex-jefe señalándole la salida.- Y Doofenshmirtz, hasta que el agente I no se recupere, te asignaremos otro agente.

-En fín, Perry, será mejor que nos vayamos.- murmuró Doofenshmirtz desanimado.

Nada más salir los dos del lugar una fuerte compuerta cayó a sus espaldas, impidiendo el paso de nuevo.

Los dos amigos, pues enemigos ya no eran, caminaron un largo rato sin un rumbo fijo hasta que decidieron sentarse en una acera. Isabella los seguía curiosa de saber que harían ahora, y olvidándose de nuevo de su aspecto invisible e insonoro, se escondió tras unos matorrales para que no la viesen.

-Bueno, Perry, ya no sé que decir. Ya no somos enemigos ni nada.- soltó Doofenshmirtz mirando al cielo, el cuál se empezaba a cubrir.-Creo que se avecina tormenta…

Perry miraba al suelo sin gruñir nada. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora?

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, y tú también. Aquí ya no hacemos mucho más…- suspiró Heinz levantándose y crujiendo ruidosamente la espalda.-Bueno, adiós pequeño ornitorrinco.

Doofenshmirtz comenzó a alejarse, más rápidamente se frenó al sentir unos ojos en la nuca. Era él. El doctor también lo iba a echar de menos aunque le costase admitirlo, pero aquello estaba siendo demasiado difícil. Doof se mordió los labios y resignado, decidió ir a despedirse como es debido del monotrema al que tantos dolores de cabeza había dado.

-Perry, sé que que esto está siendo muy complicado. Pierdes a tu compañera, tu trabajo, tu enemigo; comprendo lo mal y dolorido que te debes sentir, porque estás perdiendo casi todo. Piensa que aunque todo te está yendo horrible, esto no puede empeorar y que, en menos de lo que piensas empezará a mejorar. Dentro de nada, Isabella estará de vuelta contigo y dándome palizas en tu nombre. Y aunque posiblemente ya no nos volvamos a ver, siempre lo has sido y serás, el mejor amigo y enemigo que he tenido. Te voy a echar de menos agente P. Cuídate mucho.

Doof abrazó al pequeño monotrema y con una última sonrisa, se fue. Perry se quedó viendo como se alejaba su antiguo enemigo hasta que se perdió en un cruce. El ornitorrinco, aunque un poco más animado por las palabras del doctor, no pudo evitar volver a mirar al suelo triste.

En ese momento, empezó a caer la lluvia mientras todo se oscurecía. Isabella se asomó entre los arbustos y al ver a su amigo tan desanimado y mojándose lentamente, se le encogió el corazón. La chica se acercó lentamente al monotrema temiendo molestarlo, aunque hiciera lo que hiciera, él no la vería.

-Oh Perry, debe ser terrible todo lo que te está pasando y como te debes sentir. Ojalá pudiese ayudarte pero… no sé que hacer.- se lamentó Isabella.

La chica lo rodeó lentamente mirándolo con atención, se sentía tan culpable de no poder ayudar en nada…

-Si tan suele pudiese abrazarte para hacerte sentir que no estás solo…- murmuró la chica rodeándolo con sus brazos. Isabella entrelazó sus manos y abrazó tiernamente a Perry, aunque sus brazos se hundían levemente en el cuerpo del ornitorrinco no lo pudieron atravesar.

El espectro se sorpredió de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero decidió aprovechar el momento y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos todo lo que podía.

Entonces Perry lo notó. Una sensación cálida y acogedora que invadía su cuerpo, un sentimiento reconfortante que le elevaba el espiritú, como si alguien estuviera con él pasase lo que pasase, como un abrazo sincero en el momento más adecuado. El monotrema vio que alguien más estaba con él, o no, quizás solo fuesen imaginaciones suyas. Mas sinceramente, le daba igual, aquel instante era lo que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

De imprevisto, un coche pasó raudo pisando un charco de agua y salpicándolo todo. Y en ese momento todo pareció detenerse. Los dos amigos se echaron atrás instintivamente y rompiendo el abrazo. Perry no pudo evitar ver una silueta a su espalda e Isabella se percató de que el parecía haberla visto. Cuando el monotrema se giró ya todo había pasado. No había nadie.

Definitivamente, se debía de estar volviendo loco y empezaba a tener alucinaciones. ¿Su amiga allí? Imposible, estaba en coma. Cansado de todo, el ex-agente decidió irse a casa.

-Perry, sé que me has visto, lo noté en tu mirada. Pero creo que como tú, yo tampoco estoy entendiendo nada.- dijo Isabella siguiéndolo.

**…**

-Bien hermano, ¿lo has preparado todo?- preguntó Phineas a Ferb mientras preparaba la maleta de vuelta.

Ferb hizo un gesto de afirmación. El pelirrojo lo miró sonriente pero pronto se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Él no quería volver, y menos por lo ocurrido.

-Niños, ¿lo teneis todo preparado?- preguntó Linda asomándose a la habitación.

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos.

-Pues vámonos.

La familia y amigos subieron al coche y se fueron de las montañas, parando antes en el hospital.

-Esperadme aquí, voy a pedir el traslado de Isabella a Danville, lo menos que podría hacer por Vivian sería dejarle a su hija cerca de ella y no a kilómetros de distancia.- dijo la madre entrando al hospital.

Linda entró rápidamente al despacho del doctor para no perder tiempo, y por suerte lo encontró allí mismo trabajando en unos papeles.

-Oh, usted es la de la paciente en coma.- dijo viéndola.

-Sí, así es. Verá, mi familia y yo volvemos a Danville donde vivimos actualmente y le venía a pedir el traslado de Isabella a esa misma ciudad.- explicó Linda sin rodeos.

-La entiendo, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión, pero, antes debemos hablar.-murmuró el doctor cerrando la puerta.-Mire, le sonará fuerte pero ya se llevaron a la chica…

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No chille, por favor, esto debe permanecer en el silencio. Una organización del gobierno se la llevó pero esté tranquila, confio en que la cuiden mejor que aquí.

-Confiaré en usted, ¿pero adonde, quién se la llevó? ¿Por qué?

-Se la llevó una agencia llamada OSAC pero no sé dónde tienen sus instalaciones y tampoco sé porque quisieron llevarse a una niña pequeña, solo me dejaron este número para contactar.- explicó entregándole el papel.-Es imprescindible que este papel lo reciba el familiar más cercano y solo él.

-Entiendo, así será,gracias por su ayuda.- agradeció Linda marchándose.

-Espero que todo le vaya bien… Y a esa pequeña…- susurró para si mismo el doctor mirando por la ventana.-Mejor volveré al trabajo…

La familia Flynn-Fletcher inició de nuevo el camino a Danville.

-¿Y como fue todo?- preguntó Phineas.

-Por lo visto, una organización del gobierno se llevó a Isabella a otro hospital mejor, solo me dieron este papelito para contactar con ellos.-explicó la madre observando el número una y otra vez.

-¿Se llevaron a Isabella? ¿El gobierno? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Phineas sobresaltado en nombre de todos.

-No lo sé. Lo úncio extraño es lo que puede querer el gobierno de una niña, no lo entiendo. Y únicamente con suerte lo sabrá Vivian.- contestó Linda.

-Espera, dijiste que tenías un número para contactar, llama ya, mamá.- exclamó Phineas.

-No puedo Phineas, solo puede llamar el familiar más cercano, osease la madre de Isabella. Si es un asunto de estado es mejor no entrar en más complicaciones y seguirles la corriente.

-Pero mamá yo quiero saber como está Isabella.- protestó el pelirrojo.

-¡He dicho que no!- negó enfadada su madre.

Hubo un profundo silencio en el coche, tan solo roto por el ruído del motor. Phineas se quedó estático por la respuesta y pronto bajó la cabeza triste, al igual que el resto. Linda se sintió mal por la respuesta que había dado, él solo era un niño que quería ver a su amiga.

-Oye Phineas, no debí hablarte así, pero estos son momentos difíciles y tenemos que andarnos con ojo. No te puedo prohibir que puedas verla, pero ella no querría que entrases en conflicto con el gobierno. Hazlo por ella y deja que las cosas sigan.- habló su madre apaciblemente.

El pelirrojo la miró no muy convencido, pero decidio hacerlo por ella y dejarse llevar.

-Bien mamá, no entraré en guerra con el estado, pero solo por Isabella.

**…**

-Menudo día…- se quejó Doofenshmirtz llegando a su apartamento.

Buscó las llaves para abrir la puerta pero no las encontró.

-¿Cómo? ¿Perdí las llaves?- el doctor hizo memoria de donde las pudo haber dejado. -¡Mi casa de la montaña, claro! ¡Agg, yo tenía que estar allí, no aquí! ¿Y ahora como entro?

Heinz se quedó dando vueltas en círculos hasta que le encendió una bombillita en la cabeza.

-¡Normmmmm!- chilló hacia arriba, su robot tenía que estar en casa, el le abriría.

-¡Dígame señor! –gritó una voz robótica desde arriba, apenas se veía al androide de tan alto que estaba.

-¡La puerta! ¡Ábreme!

-¡¿Qué le tire las llaves?! ¡Cómo usted mande, señor!

-¡No, no, no, las llaves no!

-¡Allí le van, señor!

Al principio, no se notó nada. Despues se empezó a ver un puntito, que cada vez se volvía más y más rojo. Cuando Doofenshmirtz se quiso dar cuenta un meteorito metálico y ardiente venía hacía él.

-¡SÁLVEME QUIÉN PUEDA!- chilló huyendo del lugar a donde iban impactar las llaves.

En cuanto las llaves rozaron el suelo la naturaleza sufrió una pequeña perturbación.

**En otro lugar, mientras…**

-¿Has sentido eso, Joe?

-Sí, alguien debió tirar llaves desde una altura considerable…

-Para haberse matado…

-Y que lo digas…

**Volviendo con el doctor y su robot...**

-¡¿Pero tú estás loco?! ¡Pudiste haberme matado!- se quejó Heinz saliendo de una papelera.

Doof se limpió el polvo de encima, bajó al cráter que se había formado hace un segundo u cogió las llaves.

-Al menos puedo entrar. - soltó Doofenshmirtz abriendo la puerta y entrando al edificio.

El científico malvado llegó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y se dejó caer sobre un sillón rápidamente. Estaba muy cansado, demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en muy poco tiempo y rápido.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor? Le veo abatido.- dijo Norm.

-¿Si ocurre algo? No, no , casi nada. En fín, perdí como enemigo a Perry el ornitorrinco, Isabella la preadolescente está en coma y posiblemente me asignen a un ganso o a un caracol como nuevo enemigo… Ya ves, casi no ocurre nada interesante…

-Si solo es eso, sigo con lo mío señor.

-Norm, tus niveles para captar el sarcasmo están bajos, recuérdame que te los revise.

-Así será, señor.- contestó el robot colocando una nota de recuerdo en el Encoginator.

-Robots…-murmuró Heinz para sí mismo.-En fín, ya es malo que destituyan a Perry, pero no tener a Isabella como enemigo, antes ella que cualquier otro. Pero yo no puedo controlar el estado de su coma, no puedo despertarla porque yo quiera, no esto no funciona así… Un momento, es una ideal genial. ¡Norm, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

-¡Sí, prepararle sus magdalenas, señor!

* * *

¡Et voilá! (no sé si lo escribí bien XD) Para compensar tanto tiempo decidí escribirlo un poco más largo que los anteriores. Y respecto al asunto de las llaves/meteorito lo puse porque ya no es la primera vez que me tiran las llaves desde muy alto y no sé... Que te den las llaves desde tanta altura será equivalente a un meteorito XD. Bien, que me voy por las ramas. ¿Qué hará Phineas ahora? ¿Qué se conseguirá llamando al misterioso número? ¿Qué planea Doofenshmirtz? Las respuestas a estas preguntas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo, ¡no os lo perdais!

Posdata: Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar. Oh, ¿y participaron en The Phineas y Ferb Fics Awards?


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

Un coche frenó en seco.

La familia Flynn-Fletcher y compañía había llegado a Danville.

-Bien Candace, quiero que lleves a Buford y Baljeet a sus casas. Phineas, Ferb y Lawrence, id colocando el equipaje y guardando cada cosa en su sitio. Yo iré a hablar con Vivian, debe estar fatal por lo de Isabella…-dijo Linda mientras se dirijía a la casa vecina.

-Ok chicos, vámonos.-ordenó Candace mientras seguía al hindú y al bravucón.

Phineas se quedó mirando hacia la casa de Isabella durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Ferb chasqueó los dedos enfrente suya despertándolo del trance.

-¡Ah!- soltó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

Ferb se quedó mirándolo mientras le señalaba las maletas.

-Ah sí, las maletas…-murmuró mientras las cogía e iba al interior de la casa sin dejar de mirar a la casa vecina.

Phineas subió a su habitación junto a Ferb y empezó a colocar el equipaje, en cuanto acabó se acercó a la ventana para seguir observando la casa de su amiga. Quién sabe que se estaría hablando en ella… Con un suspiro se alejó de la ventana, había prometido no entrometerse más, por Isabella.

Un tiempo interminable después, Linda llegó de la casa de Vivian.

-¿Y bien, mamá?- preguntó Phineas curioso.

-Le estuve explicando todo e intenté tranquilizarla lo máximo que pude. Ya tiene el número, así que ahora de ella dependerá la información que nos llegue respecto a Isabella.

-Ohm…-Phineas no pareció muy convencido por la respuesta, no le gustaba lo de no poder verla. -Supongo que más no podemos hacer…

-Supongo que es así…-se resignó la madre del pelirrojo metiéndose en la cocina.

**Mientras…**

-¡No me puedo creer que le pasase esto a Isa!-exclamaba atormentada su madre cogiendo su móvil.-¡Necesito verla!

Marcó rápidamente el número que le había dado la señora Flynn. Lo que más le asustaba era pensar lo que querría esa organización de su hija, y con que derecho se la había llevado, aunque fuesen del gobierno. Un teléfono se descolgó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Diga?- preguntó una voz al otro lado del aparato, una voz chillona y poco madura.

-Yo, quiero ver a mi hija, Isabella García-Shapiro…-contestó Vivian no muy convencida.

-Oh, es por Isabella, espero que le paso a mi superior… Buenas, usted es la señora García-Shapiro supongo.-contestó otra voz más grave al otro lado de la línea.- Ante todo, no se preocupe, su hija está mejor que atendida.

-Quiera verla.-dijo Vivian directamente.

-Entiendo que quiera verla, a fín de cuentas, es su hija. Bien, en unos instantes un coche privado pasará a recogerla.-explicó la otra línea.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó la madre mejicana cerrando el móvil, lo único que quería era que su hija estuviera a salvo, así que lo mejor era seguir las instrucciones.

De repente, sonó el timbre. Era el momento.

**Unos segundos antes…**

Phineas casi se había caído de la impresión al ver aparecer ese coche negro en su calle y justamente enfrente de la casa de su vecina. Rapidamente cerró la puerta de la entrada metiéndose dentro. No podía meterse en más berenjenales, lo había prometido. Más… ¿Y si ese coche lo podía llevar hasta Isabella?

El pelirrojo salió al patio trasero, salió y se asomó lentamente a la calle, el coche seguía allí. Sí, seguro que ese coche lo llevaría adonde Isabella. El chico cogió aire nervioso y rápidamente se escabulló hasta la casa de su vecina, escondiéndose en unos matorrales. Lentamente se fue acercando la entrada pero manteniendo una distancia prudente, todavía escondido.

Finalmente alguien salió del coche, dos guardaespaldas y un hombre canoso con aspecto militar, sin duda lo que más resaltaba de él era su monoceja. Dicho hombre hizo sonar el timbre. Y entonces, se abrió la puerta.

-Buenas, soy el Mayor Monogram, dirigente de la organización OSAC. Su hija Isabella está bien protegida, eso se lo aseguro, y la organización la ayudará a recuperarse cuanto antes.-dijo Monogram seriamente.

-Perdone, ¿pero que organización es la OSAC? ¿Y por qué se llevaron a mi hija?-preguntó Vivian un poco más tranquila, de alguna forma sabía que aquel hombre no mentía con sus palabras.

-En lo que trabaja la agencia no podemos decírselo, es top secret.-contestó a la par que dejaba una mirada de decepción en Vivian.- Pero que sepa que a su hija la cuidamos nosotros, no solo por tener mejores medios para poder hacer que se recupere cuanto antes, si no para que tenga también la mejor protección.

-Pero no entiendo por que quieren proteger tanto a mi hija, ¿está relacionada con su agencia?- preguntó Vivian.

Francis se quedó sin palabras. ¿Y ahora que le diría? ¿Qué su hija aparentemente tranquila y adorable trabajaba en su agencia como un agente secreto de élite y que cada día combatía el mal? No. Casi como que no.

-No, no está relacionada en absoluto con nuestra organización. El motivo de esta protección no llama la atención, tenga en cuenta que lo importante es que su hija esté sana y salva, ¿cierto?-discurrió el Mayor.

Vivian pensó que, a pesar de todas las incógnitas, realmente lo que más le importaba era eso así que decidió dejar las preguntas.-Bien ahora si no les importa, llévenme adonde mi hija.

-Sin problema, subamos al coche.

El grupo subió al coche y este desapareció entre las calles.

-Bien Phineas, ahora te toca ti. Se dijo el pelirrojo a sí mismo mientras cogía su bicicleta.

El chico subió a su bici y empezó a pedalear tras el coche a una distancia prudente para que no lo viesen. Tras varias manzanas recorridas, Phineas vió que el coche se dirigía a un edificio en el que destacaban las siglas de OSAC. Dejó su bicicleta escondida en un pequeño claro del bosque que rodeaba al edificio y siguió el plan. El chico se vistió con el traje ninja que habían diseñado hace poco y lo activó. Phineas corrió a gran velocidad hacia la entrada que se dirigía el coche, que debía ser el parking, no sin antes fijarse en un cartel de la organización.

-"Cuarteles secretos de la OSAC" (Ignore esta señal). Mmm… ¿Cuarteles secretos? ¿A que se referirá?- se preguntó Phineas mientras seguía a lo suyo.

La entrada al párking o lo que fuese, empezó a abrirse para dejar pasar al coche. El vehículo lo atravesó y las compuertas volvieron a cerrarse, no sin que antes Phineas atravesase fugazmente la entrada accediendo al interior del edificio, en el interior, tal como aparentaba ser, estaba lleno de vehículos, si bien algunos eran coches normales, otros tenían aspecto de aerodeslizador entre otros, lo que extrañó al chico.

El pelirrojo se encaramó hasta el techo para evitar ser visto, y fuera de cualquier mirada, empezó a buscar como salir de aquel párking. Rapidamente avistó una puerta que debía de dar a un pasillo, y con gran habilidad se deslizó por la pared hasta salir por la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba solo en unos largos pasillos, más bien por suerte cada uno estaba señalizado.

-"Archivos", "Salón de reuniones", "Enfermería" ¡perfecto!-pensó Phineas mientras se dirigía hacia allí.

Tras caminar un buen rato llegó al pasillo donde deberían estar las habitaciones de reposo. Ahora solo tenía que saber a cuál entrar. Para decidirlo se acercó a una puerta al azar. Iba a coger el pomo y entrar cuando esta se abrió sola. El traje ninja, teniendo como función evitar ser visto, hizo saltar a Phineas hasta el techo. El pelirrojo esperó a que la persona saliese, o al menos, pensaba que sería una persona. Phineas desactivó el traje un momento y cayó al suelo para asegurarse de lo que había visto era real.

-¡¿Pinky?!- exclamó Phineas mientras el chihuahua se giraba sorprendido. Aún en su estado de agente secreto.

* * *

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé? Ya no sé, pero fue hace mucho, así que siento la tardanza, pero o es que no me acordaba para nada de la historia (el instituto me marea la cabeza) o simplemente no estaba inspirada. Más hoy estoy aquí con otro capítulo, y bueno, ya garantizo que voy a tardar en volver a actualizar, suponiendo que me quedan como tres semanas de instituto y todo van a ser exámenes, exámenes y exámenes (y ya luego están las fiestas de despues la escuela y lo de acostumbrarse a la llegada de vacaciones) es bastante posible que tarde un mes o más (o menos) en actualizar. Así que ya siento de antemano la futura espera.

Bien dejando de divagar y volviendo al fic, Phineas acaba de ver a Pinky como agente secreto y eso quizás pueda desencadenar algún que otro problemilla con los sucesos que están por llegar. Por otra parte, aún no sabemos nada de Doofenshmirtz y de Perry e Isabella, pero estos tampocos se quedarán quietos. No tengo mucho más que decir así que hasta la próxima.

Agente I fuera, paz!


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

* * *

-¡¿Pinky?! - exclamó Phineas mientras el chihuahua se giraba sorprendido. Aún en su estado de agente secreto.

El pelirrojo estuvo unos instantes observándolo perplejo mientras el perro lo miraba sorprendido.

-Venga por aquí, señora García-Shapiro.-se escuchó al principio del pasillo donde estaban.

Pinky miró preocupado hacia donde se escuchaban pasos y después miró a Phineas quién seguía perplejo, no podían ver al chico allí. Rápidamente, el chihuahua lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia una habitación contigua para esconderse cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien Vivian, su hija está en esta habitación.- dijo Monogram andando por el pasillo sin haberse enterado de nada. Abrió la puerta y entraron la madre y el militar a la habitación del agente.

-¡Isa!-exclamó su madre al verla. Se fue adonde su hija rápidamente a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Qué preocupada estaba por ti!

Monogram miraba en silencio la escena.

Vivian comprobó que realmente su hija estaba en coma, pero como le habían dicho, muy bien atendida.

-Mayor Monogram… ¿Cuánto… Cuánto tiempo estará así?- preguntó triste la madre.

-Yo no sabría decirle… Solo esperamos que algún día llegue a despertarse…-contestó Francis.

-Le agradezco mucho que estén tan preocupados por ella.-dijo Vivian emocionada.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Puede venir cuando quiera a verla, nuestros equipos médicos estarán a la entera disposición de su hija.-habló el militar.-De hecho, tenemos algo pensado para que pueda ver a su hija siempre que quiera si no está aquí, ¿podría acompañarme?

-De acuerdo, confío en usted.

Vivian y Francis salieron de la habitación dejando a Isabella sola.

En ese momento, dos personajes volvían a respirar tranquilos.

-Creo que ya se fueron…- susurró Phineas al no escuchar nada fuera de la habitación donde estaban escondidos.- Bien Pinky, ¿me puedes explicar porque llevas un sombrero y que está pasando aquí?

El chihuahua le enseñó su placa, pues no podía hablar,

-¿Eres un agente secreto? Entonces esto es una organización de espías. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué hace Isabella aquí?-exclamaba pelirrojo sorprendido.

Pinky miró al suelo culpable, había llegado el momento de que supiese toda la verdad, y al chico quizás no le gustaría saberla.

-Espera… ¿Isabella es un agente secreto también…? Pero… Pero… No me lo puedo creer… Por eso desaparecía casi todos los días… ¿Pero por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Es que acaso no confía en mí?- dijo Phineas empezando a molestarse.-Espera, ¿entonces Perry también es un agente secreto? ¿Pero cuantos tienen una doble vida? No me puedo creer que no me dijesen nada, pensaba que éramos amigos.

Pinky le enseñó rápidamente el folleto de "Acaba de descubrir que su amigo es un agente secreto". Phineas lo leyó hasta que su cara cambió de enfado a preocupación.

-Vaya, por eso no me habían dicho nada… Porque sino serían reubicados…

Pinky asintió triste, posiblemente él también sería reubicado, puesto que Phineas lo había descubierto.

-Esto es de película, es mucho que asimilar para tan poco tiempo… En fín, voy a ver a Isabella.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación en la que estaba escondido y entró a la de Isabella acompañado de Pinky.

El chico la abrazó nada más verla mientras Pinky observaba.

-Oh Isabella, me alegra saber que estás a salvo…-dijo Phineas.

El chico la soltó para dejarla seguir descansando y después encaró a Pinky.

-Debo irme de aquí, no pueden saber que os he descubierto o sino os reubicarán.-habló seriamente.-Pero volveré. PInky, cuida de Isabella mientras no esté.

El chihuahua asintió afirmativo.

-Adios por ahora, Isabella…-Phineas se puso la capucha de ninja y se escabulló al instante.

El pelirrojo salió fácilmente de la agencia y ya fuera se quitó el traje.

-Así que es cierto… Eres un agente secreto…-murmuró Phineas mirando el edificio a lo lejos.-Pues amiga o agente, pienso hacer que te recuperes, no sé como, pero te juro que algún día te haré despertar…

Dicho esto, el chico cogió su bicicleta y se fue a casa.

…

-¡Al fín, he acabado mi invención!-exclamó Doofenshmirtz enroscando el último tornillo de un extraño artefacto.

-¿Qué es, señor?-preguntó Norm.

-Pues verás, mi querido robot, esta máquina con un disparo, es capaz de despertar a cualquier persona o animal, se esté echando la siesta, o esté en coma.- explicó Heinz emocionado.-¡Y al fín la he acabado, podré despertar a Isabella la preadolescente y todo, o casi todo volverá a la normalidad!

-Me alegro, señor.-dijo Norm.

-Bueno, en realidad, no está acabada del todo… Falta reajustar las funciones y algún que otro retoque, pero en esa parte hay que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, necesito ayuda para asegurar que todo va bien… Necesito a Perry el ornitorrinco, a él se le da bien esto, pero no sé como encontrarlo.

-Señor, quizás yo pueda ayudarle, tengo un rastreador de ornitorrincos.-se ofreció Norm.

-¿Ah sí? Debería leerme tu manual de instrucciones.

-Sí, sí que debería.

-Pues vayamos a por él.- dijo Doof sujetándose a Norm.

El robot y el científico se fueron de Malvado Doofenshmritz S.L. dejando una humareda a su paso.

…

Perry llegó decaído a su casa, sin darse cuenta de que era seguido por un espectro.

Antes de entrar, quiso quitarse el sombrero, mas recordó triste que ya no lo tenía. Simplemente se puso a cuatro patas, y más arrastrándose que andando, entró al hogar. Se fue con pesadumbre a su camita e intentó dormir, mas un fuerte ruído en el patio se lo impidió.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- exclamó el fantasma de Isabella.

Phineas llegó a su casa finalmente, dejó la bici en el garaje e iba a entrar al hogar cuando un ruído en el jardín lo detuvo, se fue hacia el portal y ojeó escondido lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Perry salío al jardín seguido de Isabella y no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Hola Perry el ornitorrinco.-saludó animado Doofenshmirtz.

-¿Doofenshmirtz? ¿Qué haces?- se preguntaba Isabella consciente de que no la podían oír.

El monotrema lo miró perplejo como preguntándole que estaba haciendo aquí.

-He venido a por ti para que me ayudes con una máquina, con ella podría despertar a Isabella la preadolescente, ¿me ayudas?

-¿Una máquina para despertarme? No es mala idea…-murmuraba la chica para sí misma.

Perry lo miró sorprendido aunque tentado, por una vez, el doctor le podría ayudar en algo que no ansiaba solo él, sino su familia entera. En ese instante, el pelirrojo también estaba sorprendido por lo que oía. ¿Una máquina que puidese despertar a Isabella? Sí, sí. Era lo que necesitaba, él quería ayudar.

El monotrema asintió ante Doofenshmirtz y este le dio su mano para subirlo al robot. Isabella también se subió con ellos.

-¡Bien, pues vámonos!-dijo Heinz contento.

Phineas vio que estaban a punto de irse, y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró al jardín y se sujetó a la pierna de Norm antes de alejarse del patio definitivamente.

-¡¿Phineas?!-exclamó el espectro perplejo.

-¡Esperad, yo también quiero ayudar con esa máquina!- gritó Phineas.

-¡Eh, tú eres el niño que estaba con Isabella la preadolescente después de la avalancha!- exclamó Doofenshmirtz agarrándolo de un brazo y subiéndolo.-¿Qué haces sujeto ahí? Ven que te vas a caer.

-¡Oh no, descubrirá a Perry!-dijo la chica preocupada.

Perry le miró asustado, había descubierto su secreto. Phineas miró hacia él.

-Tranquilo Perry, ya sé que tú e Isabella sois agentes secretos, pero ahora eso no importa.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntó Isabella sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

-Ah, os conocéis, bien, no tendré que presentaros entonces.- habló Doofenshmirtz.

-¿Y quién es usted?-preguntó Phineas.

-Ops, disculpa, yo soy el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, enemigo acérrimo de Isabella la preadolescente y antes, de Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Ya me acuerdo, usted era quién entró a la habitación del hospital en Alaska… Espere, ¿cómo que enemigo acérrimo de Isabella y Perry?- preguntó extrañado Phineas.

-Te lo explicaré todo en cuanto lleguemos a mi guarida.- dijo Heinz.

Tras un rato de viaje, el robot aterrizó en el edificio de Doofenshmirtz. Isabella bajó de Norm y se derrumbó en el suelo, demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

-Bien, llegamos, ¿no?-murmuró Phineas viendo el lugar.

-Sí, así es. Y tal como te dije, te lo explicaré todo rápidamente. Verás, yo soy Heinz Doofenshmirtz, un científico malvado, Isabella la preadolescente y Perry el ornitorrinco son dos agentes secretos que me combaten a diario, aunque a Perry lo despidieron por haber provocado la avalancha que cogió a tu amiga, por lo que ya no es agente secreto. Ahora, yo estoy construyendo una máquina que pueda despertar a Isabella la preadolescente, pero necesito la ayuda de Perry.

-¿Cómo? ¿Perry, tú has provocado la avalancha? ¿Cómo has podido?- gritó Phineas .

-Espera chaval, fue un accidente, Perry no pretendía hacerlo, déjale arreglar su error.- defendió Doofenshmirtz.- Recuerda que Isabella es lo prioritario.

-De acuerdo, tiene razón.- se tranquilizó Phineas.

-Bien, yo he construido una máquina que la despierte del coma, pero necesito a Perry el ornitorrinco para hacer que vaya bien.-continuó hablando Doof mientras se acercaba a su artefacto.

-Yo le ayudaré con su máquina, se me da muy bien la construcción.- dijo Phineas.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra.-concluyó Heinz.

Pero Perry hizo una seña de stop y se acercó a Phineas con expresión interrogativa.

-¿Quieres saber como descubrí vuestro secreto?- dijo el pelirrojo.- Pues resumiendo, fui en secreto a la OSAC a ver a Isabella y allí descubrí a Pinky como espía, él me lo explicó todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te fuíste de tapadillo a la OSAC? ¡Estás loco Phineas Flynn, ahora que nos has descubierto nos reubicarán a los tres!- gritó Isabella preocupada.

Perry lo miró asustado, ahora él sabía sus secretos, y lo reubicarían, daba igual que ya no formase parte de la agencia, nadie podía saber que fue agente secreto alguna vez.

-No te preocupes, tu jefe no sabe que os descubrí, no os reubicarán.- lo tranquilizó Phineas.

Perry e Isabella suspiraron con alivio, por ahora, estaban salvados.

-¿Empezamos ya con la máquina o qué?-interrumpió Heinz.

-Por supuesto.-afirmó Phineas cogiendo una llave inglesa.

Los tres se pusieron a terminarla del todo mientras Isabella miraba.

-Vamos Phineas, se que tú serás capaz de hasta lo imposible…-susurró la chica mirándolo.

* * *

Pido mil millones de disculpassssssss por no actualizar antes, pero el colegio, exámenes, notas, aghhhh todo eso, y aún estando de vacaciones no moví un mísero dedo, más hoy me puse y al fín volví con otro capítulo más. Vale, volviendo al fic, ya ustedes leyeron, por lo que no diré nada más.

No diré cuando volveré a actualizar, porque puede que sea en una semana o puede que sea para el mes que viene, así que mejor me callo.

Oki doki, dejen alguna review mostrándome su opinión si eso, espero que disfrutaran la lectura y nos vemos para el próximo.

¡Yo fuera, paz!


End file.
